This invention relates generally to formed and forming of faced, marine or other transportation, heat resistant insulation; and more particularly to a lightweight, sturdy, protective and insulative board product.
There is need for lightweight board-like products as referred to, and particularly in marine environments, as for example on ships. Prior glass fiber board products were objectionable due to production of itching or irritation of users, and to their intrinsic weight, which requires a mode costly installation. There is need for glass fiber content protective facing board products that will not produce objectionable itching, and for products having the highly advantageous features of construction, functions and results provided by the methods disclosed herein.